Sanma
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Tempura |pairs2 = |paired1 = Bonito Rice |paired2 = Miso Soup |fa1 = Catus Spirit |fa2 = Inugami |recipe = Vegetable Tempura |food type = Dish |birthplace = Japan |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 秋刀鱼 |personality = Gentle |height = 171cm/ 5ft.6in. (CN: 180cm) |likes1 = Tempura |likes2 = Sukiyaki |likes3 = Miso Soup |likes4 = Bonito Rice |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Tony Azzolino |cvjp = Hino Satoshi |cvcn = Wang Zi (王梓) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=The cats, they are very clever...so please treat them with care. |bio=A silent young man. He takes in and raises many homeless cats and prefers them over humans. |food introduction=Sanma Shioyaki is a type of grilled fish that is not only loved by humans but also by kitty cats! Don't leave it out for too long or a cat just might take it away. |power = 1341 |atk = 49 |def = 10 |hp = 445 |crit = 659 |critdmg = 490 |atkspd = 999 |acquire = *Summoning *Shard Fusion *Airship *Rebates *Token Shop (Random SR Shard I) |events = *Breezy Snacks |normaltitle = Autumn Maple Chop |energytitle = Mirror Off |energy = Sanma Shioyaki flashes behind the nearest target, backstabbing it to deal 100% Atk damage plus 508 extra damage. |linktitle = Super Mirror Off |link = Sanma Shioyaki flashes behind an enemy backstabbing it to deal 120% Atk damage plus 660 extra damage. |normal = Sanma Shioyaki slashes the nearest target, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 25 extra damage, also dealing an extra 10 damage per second to that unit for 3 seconds. |pair = Tempura |title1 = Cat's Healing |skill1 = In Balcony, reservation rate for VIP Loli raised by 16% (+16% per level). |name = |contract = Be careful, my friends are at your feet... Oh? It looks like they like you very much. |login = No wonder all of the cats ran to the door, turns out you've returned. |arena = When the maple leaves turn red, let's go out and play with the cats. |skill = What are you looking at? |ascend = These do not matter to me... |fatigue = I'm sorry, my body isn't listening to me. Please let me rest for a while. |recovering = Uh, now there's no problem! |attack = Shall we head out? |ko = Already? Impossible... |notice = Attendant, the food is ready. |idle1 = The cats always like to sleep in the mornings. |idle2 = If only the weather was as cool and refreshing. |interaction1 = As the autumn leaves fall in the courtyard, I feel at peace. Perhaps this is what I long for. |interaction2 = ... ... Oh, they're sleeping. |interaction3 = The cats, they are very clever... So please treat them with care. |pledge = Master Attendant, although I am talentless, after today please let me continue to accompany you. This is my desire for this life. |intimacy1 = I feel that now the cats are closer to you... than they are to me... |intimacy2 = This is... for you... I really like my scarf... and so... I wanted to buy one for you... Do you like it? |intimacy3 = Attendant, don't leave my side. |skin = Rain Dancer |skin quote = My restless blade echoes into the sky in hopes of your recognition. |skin acquire = Rebates |skin 2 = Beyond Expectation |skin quote 2 = Why did Sukiyaki give me this? He had an octopus and didn't know how to tell me... Oh––? Is––is it actually still alive?! |skin acquire 2 = Beach Party event. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}